I've got you, baby
by lvcyyhale
Summary: Emily has always been Ali's favourite. So when 'Board Shorts' breaks up with Alison in the middle of the night, she calls Emily, desperately looking for comfort. Which Emily is more than happy to give. ( I suck at summaries, I know :(( )
1. chapter 1

**Soo I haven't written anything in like forever, my apologies guys :)) here's an emison one shot, which I may decide to turn into a fanfic, depending on the feedback I get from it.**

 **Prompt: "Board Shorts" breaks up with Ali, leaving her as a mess. She turns to Emily for support and of course, Emily is there to save her and help her, as a friend.. even if Emily wants to be more than that. Enjoy guys!**

Whenever someone said 'Alison Dilaurentis' the words that came into mind for most people were 'bitch' or 'mean girl' or something along the lines of those. Even Ali's best friends thought of her like that sometimes, for example Hanna surely did when Alison made comments about her weight or called her 'Hefty Hanna' or Aria certainly did when she brought up her dad's affair, Spencer certainly did when she brought up Ian, or whenever she challenged Spencer to one of those legendary power struggles ( which Ali always won, of course ). But, no matter what Alison said about or to Emily, the brunette always looked at Alison with nothing less than love and admiration.

This was probably to do with the fact that Emily Fields was desperately in love with Alison Dilaurentis. Of course, it's not like Ali would ever be into that, so Emily kept her feelings under wraps, at least most of the time. She may have had a couple slip ups but for the most part, her feelings for Alison remained hidden. Even if Alison felt the same about her, her mother would never accept it, after all, she wanted Emily to be the 'perfect daughter' and Emily tried. But that was hard when she was in love with her best friend. And it was probably this love that encouraged Emily to always be there for the blonde mean girl.

So naturally, when Ali called her at three in the morning, sobbing over the phone, Emily shot out of bed and forgot all about sleeping and the dream she was having ( which, as per usual, included her and Alison..)

"Em.. please can I come over? I know it's late and you were probably sleeping and I'm so sorry that I woke you but I just really need someone right now and I can always trust you and you're my favourite and-"

Emily cut Alison off.

"Ali, of course. Come over." Emily whispered into the phone. She knew Alison would be smart and would climb up through Emily's window. Emily also knew she wasn't getting the cold, queen bee side of Alison tonight, she could hear by the blonde girl's voice that she was badly damaged and that she most certainly needed someone. So Emily waited, patiently. And it most certainly didn't take Alison long to get there.

Emily was prepared for almost everything when Alison finally came climbing through her window. But she could never prepare herself for the sight of Alison, shivering from being in only a short tank top, tears mixed with makeup running down her face as she continued to sob quietly. Emily immediately stood up from her bed and walked over to the blonde. She grabbed one of her hoodies and offered it to Alison to put on, which Alison gladly accepted.

"Alison, what the hell happened?" Emily asked, worry laced through her voice.

 _Alison walked through the park, it was definitely too cold for what she was wearing. And she cursed herself for not bringing a jacket of some sort. She finally came to where she was meeting her older boyfriend. A small coffee shop in Ravenswood. Because almost no one knew her here and she couldn't risk possibly getting caught by anyone she actually knew. She strode over to the table where she saw her man, drinking a beer._

 _"Hey gorgeous, glad to see me?" She raised an eyebrow as she stood in front of the guy._

 _"Alison.. we need to talk." He sighed, shaking his head in that disapproving way you see people do in movies. Alison filled with worry. What could this possibly about.._

 _"So lets talk."_

 _"Look, this has been fun and Alison you're a great girl but.. how the hell could you not tell me how young you really were.." He looked up at her and she almost squirmed, for once, she wasn't sure how to get herself out of this lie._

 _"I didn't think it mattered. Come on, you like me and I like you. Who cares what age I am?" She kept up her confident facade while on the inside, her heart was pounding and her head spinning only just slightly._

 _"It's illegal Alison. And I'm not doing it. We have to end this. Now. I'm sorry. But it's best if you go." He shook his head in that disapproving way once again and as he finished his sentence, Alison ran outside, and far away until she finally stopped. That was when she called Emily. She couldn't have anyone see her cry, but with Emily, it was different. With Emily, Alison could be herself, completely._

By the time Alison finished explaining her story in shorter words to Emily, the brunette girl had already been holding Ali close to her. Never wanting anyone to hurt her ever again. Alison was hers, or at least Emily wished she was. But nonetheless, she would continue to protect Alison as if she were.

"He's a jerk, he doesn't deserve you Ali." Emily whispered, pressing a gentle, almost nonexistent kiss to Alison's head. Although this kiss may have been as light as a feather, Alison felt it and it made her smile ever so slightly through her tears.

"This is why you're my favourite Em. You never take anyone's side but mine. Thank you for that." Alison whispered back softly. This was a completely different side to her. This Alison was vulnerable, scared and insecure. And only Emily would ever get to see her like this.

"You should try and get some sleep Alison. I'll be right here. I'll wait for you to fall asleep." Emily said softly, before adding, "If you want something to sleep in, I can grab something for you." To which the blonde nodded her head yes and momentarily glanced down at her jeans, which were devilishly uncomfortable. Emily stood up and walked over to the cupboard where all her sleepwear was held.

"Is a long shirt okay?" She asked softly and turned back to present the shirt to Alison. Alison nodded and smiled.

"It'll be just fine, thank you Em."

Emily brought the shirt over to Alison and smiled softly, handing it to her. "Oh.. I can um.. I can turn around or you can go to the bathroom to change or something." Emily blushed and looked down at her hands.

"No, it's fine. You don't have to turn away or anything." Alison said softly and began to strip down out of her clothes and into the shirt Emily gave her. Emily wanted to turn and look away, give Ali her privacy but she couldn't help herself. No matter how hard she tried to turn away, she just couldn't. Alison was just so beautiful. Emily studied her pale back, and couldn't help studying the matching lingerie set Ali wore. _Now is not the time._ Emily thought to herself and shook herself out of her thoughts.

"You're beautiful Ali." _Shit. Did I just say that out loud?_ Emily cursed herself in her head. Would Alison even want to sleep in the same bed as her now? Alison turned around, now fully dressed in Emily's shirt.

"Why thank you, you're not too bad yourself there, Fields." Alison replied and Emily could have swore she saw the slightest hint of a blush to the blonde's cheeks but she decided not to comment on it. Instead, she just got under the covers and invited Alison to join her. Alison slid into the bed next to Emily and cuddled close to the brunette. Emily waited for Alison to fall asleep, as promised. Or at least, until she thought Alison had fallen asleep due to her levelled out breathing.

"I love you." Emily whispered, her voice barely audible. As she too closed her eyes and began to let herself sleep into a deep slumber. Alison, who was facing away from Emily, almost felt her heart stop at the other girl's words. Her lips curled into a small smile as she just cuddled closer into Emily.

 **So! There's that! I hope it wasn't too short and shitty but I'm a bit rusty with writing. I really enjoyed writing this though, so I may write more. This was super fluffy and just cute but maybe I will explore smut in the future! I know this doesn't follow how Board Shorts and Ali's relationship went but I'm doing it my way in this for the sake of fetus Emison because let's admit, they would have been adorable! That's all!**

 **Kisses, - D**


	2. chapter 2

**Sooo loads of people wanted this to be a multi chapter so I am going to try to do that, I'm not sure how many chapters this will have exactly it might be five or six or it might be more than that but we'll just wait and see! Anyhow, enjoy chapter two :))**

Alison was first to wake up. For a split second, she didn't quite know what was going on and where she was but once she realised Emily's arms were around her, she immediately relaxed and pressed herself even closer to the brunette. The way she felt when she was with Emily was different. Different to the way she felt when she was with boys, different to the way she felt with anyone. She turned around to face Emily, trying to be as gentle as she could to not wake the other girl. She let her eyes open and just take in Emily's features. Every single part of Emily was perfect. Or at least, it was to Alison. Alison silently thanked the gods that it was a Saturday, which meant no school and more than likely, a day spent with Emily. Alison gently ran her fingers over Emily's jaw, only just barely touching Emily's skin so she didn't wake her. She took in all of Emily's features, her beautiful, full lips which Alison had kissed that one time in the library. Although the brunette's eyes were closed, Alison had seen them enough times to be able to imagine the beautiful brown orbs and the way they always looked at her full of love, even when she was being cruel.

It must have only been ten minutes or so later when Emily's eyes fluttered open to find Alison's piercing blue eyes staring right at her. If Emily hadn't known better, she could have swore that a blush crept onto her beloved queen bee's face. But that didn't happen, right? _No. Of course not_. Emily stomped on the thought and just smiled lightly at Alison. Alison smiled back.

"Good morning Em."

"Morning Ali. Sleep well?" The swimmer asked gently, to which the blonde nodded.

"Indeed I did. Thank you, for last night. All of it. I really needed it." Alison was almost shy. Key word; almost.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You know I'm always here when you need it. Even if it is three in the morning." Emily chuckled in the slightest and kept up her sweet smile.

"And that's why you're my favourite." Alison nodded. "So.. I was going to say breakfast at The Grille but it's noon already so.. brunch at The Grille?" the blonde chuckled. Emily nodded.

"Yeah, sounds good. Let me get dressed and then I'll take you to your house so you can get some clean clothes." And with that, Emily got up and got ready. Putting on a loose t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, paired with a pair of sneakers. She looked casual, as always. And she knew Alison would probably find some breathtaking outfit to wear once they got to the Dilaurentis' house. Alison was also already out of bed, with her jeans from the previous night pulled onto her legs and her tank top in her hands, still wearing Emily's shirt on her top half.

The two of them left Emily's house and Alison tried to deny how hungry she was by trying to hide the rumbling of her stomach.

"We better get to this brunch quick, before I eat the next person we pass." Alison gave up on trying to hide her hunger and just groaned slightly. Emily laughed, and they continued walking until they reached the big house that Alison lived in. By the looks of it, neither of Ali's parents were home which probably meant that Jason was. And that scared Emily, because Jason was always stoned or drunk and him and Ali argued often.

Alison led Emily inside her house and up to her room, where she picked out an outfit for herself. And just as Emily had predicted, it was breathtaking. Or maybe that's just because it was Alison wearing it. The outfit itself was simple enough. A tank top and a short skirt with a cropped kind of jacket on top and a pair of strappy heels to match. And while most people would look quite ordinary in an outfit like this, Alison looked stunning. The blonde quickly fixed up her hair and put on some makeup, then turned to Emily to signal that she was ready to go.

Just then, Jason came into Alison's room. Alison rolled her eyes.

"Do you not know how to knock? Or is that just because the weed's gone to your brain?" She challenged, making - a very clearly stoned - Jason scoff.

"Where were you last night Ali? I'm supposed to be taking care of you while mom and dad are gone." He asked, but his tone of voice didn't make it seem like he cared at all.

"I stayed at Emily's. Now leave, we have to get to brunch." Ali walked towards the doorway where Jason stood, with Emily following close behind. Luckily ( probably for the both of them ) Jason left without another word and the two girls could continue out the house and to The Grille. They walked almost in complete silence, Ali's heels clicking slightly against the pavement as she walked. Emily wondered, what a real date with Alison would be like. Sure, they went out for breakfast or lunch, or brunch together but it was never a real date, no matter how much Emily wanted it to be. And that made her wonder, if her and Alison ever did go on a date, what would it be like? Of course, the likelihood of Emily ever actually finding out what it would be like was very unlikely. But she could still dream, and wonder.

They reached The Grille after a few minutes of silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was actually quite nice. They walked inside and much to Emily's dismay, Noel Kahn was in there with some of his jock friends. Emily knew Alison associated with Noel, although she never knew quite what went on between them because whenever anyone of the girls asked Ali about it, she just said, "I don't kiss and tell." And even the thought of Alison kissing Noel made a fiery pit of jealousy burn somewhere deep inside Emily.

And of course, when Noel saw Alison, he smirked and walked over to them. Emily stayed quiet and tried to hide the feeling of discomfort she felt around Noel and, if she was being honest with herself, she felt it around every boy. But Alison clearly didn't, because she smirked back at Noel and bit her lip in a way which made Emily go crazy, even just seeing it happen from the side.

"Well well Ali, you're looking _good_." Emily almost shivered at the way he emphasised the word 'good' even though he wasn't saying it to her. But Alison just winked.

"I would say you do too but I wouldn't wanna lie.." Ali joked. Of course Noel looked good. Maybe not to Emily, but she was sure Alison found him attractive. Noel over-exaggeratedly fake laughed.

"I'm sure I could change your mind on that if you came to a party tonight. I mean.. unless you two girls plan on getting it on with each other in which case, can I come and watch?" Noel smirked even more making Alison scoff at him and Emily just got more and more uncomfortable.

"Why, you jealous? You wish you were getting it on with me?" Ali teased him. And then nodded and laughed. "I'll come to your party, if I can bring my girls." She raised an eyebrow. Noel nodded and shrugged.

"Sure. The more people the better." He grins. Alison nods and waves him goodbye, then walks over to a table with Emily. Their brunch goes quickly and Alison is sweet all the way throughout, maybe because she noticed how incredibly uncomfortable Emily was around Noel. Whatever the reason, Emily was happy to be getting the sweet side of Ali for brunch. Especially since she didn't know what side of Ali would show up at the party later.

Alison had texted the other girls about the party right after brunch and most of them took convincing to agree. Spencer argued she had to study, but when Alison made a snarky comment at her over the phone, Spencer quickly agreed. Hanna agreed after Alison mentioned that Sean wanted to talk to her. Aria agreed straight away, probably because she had a huge crush on Noel. And Emily agreed only because Ali was going to be there.

Alison chose a really hot outfit for herself. Along with a set of matching lingerie, just in case. She wore a body hugging and fairly short, red dress with a matching pair of heels and a delicate anklet on her right ankle. Her makeup was done heavier than usual but not too heavy and her blonde curls were pretty much perfect. All in all, she looked hot. And when she met up with the rest of the girls in front of the party, Emily and Hanna both immediately noticed Ali's outfit. Emily noticed because she was madly in love with Alison. But Hanna noticed because on the inside, she raged with envy. Envy of Alison's body, and her popularity.

Half an hour into the party, Alison abandoned her group and went off god knows where with god knows who. The girls waited for her to return for well over an hour. But she didn't. Spencer and Aria left at that point. And Hanna tried to stay a little longer, wanting to be loyal to Ali and to wait for her to come back. But Sean barely said two words to her and she got upset and also left. Emily, of course, stayed. Emily must have been waiting for at least two hours, many people had left the party, although it wasn't very empty. That's when Alison emerged. And for the second night in a row, Alison was sobbing, with makeup running down her face. She speed walked over to Emily.

"Y-You stayed. Can you p-please get me out of here?" Alison was drunk, and obviously upset by something. So, without a word, Emily helped her. Of course she did.

"I've got you, baby." Emily whispered the 'baby' part so quietly it was almost inaudible, but Alison heard it, and her heart skipped a beat.

 **Soo I hope that was longer than my previous chapter and I'm sorry I haven't updated in absolutely forever! Truth is, I just didn't have motivation or ideas. This chapter is probably a little boring. But it's sort of just a filler to explain how Alison and Emily recovered from the night. Reviews and the rest are much appreciated. Find me on instagram if you like @sashapieterrse**

 **Xoxo- D**


End file.
